Very Enjoyable Indeed
by BlueStudMuffin
Summary: 1,433 words of pure Drarry love for my inspiration, DevientGrey. I'll miss your work and your creative imagination. Warning: pwp, exlicit mature content.


**A/N: **I have been very hungry for Drarry and checked out DevientGrey's page to reread his fics, only to find out that he had passed away some time ago. He had been my inspiration to pick up writing again and my heart seriously aches for what has happened. It's highly unfair for him to die so young and for his works to have been put down. I should respect his friend's decision to avoid plagiarism by purging them, however, I disagree. Reading his stories over and over made me excited to write again and pushed me to do so but his words are now gone to do that purpose when I'm feeling down. Well, I do hope that his fics are alive somewhere out there. I never knew him personally but he seemed to have indeed been a very bright light despite life's roughness and so I dedicate my first Drarry fic to him.

p.s. This can also be found on my livejournal account on my same username.

**Warning: **Explicit mature content. Pwp. Yaoi boy on boy.

**Disclaimer:** All characters mentioned in this work of fiction are not owned by me. They belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry felt the familiar dip in the mattress and knew that his lover had finally come home. Arms circled around his waist and the hem of his shirt was tugged upwards, hands brushing against his sides as the piece of clothing was taken off and thrown to the floor. Cold hands touched lightly up his ribs and down his abdomen, making Harry gasp with anticipation but just as those hands got closer and ever so slowly closer to the edge of his boxers, they abruptly stopped. Harry growled quietly at his companion and there was a light chuckle, then he felt a slow lick along the shell of his ear.

"Don't tease, Draco," Harry whined. "I've been waiting for you the whole bloody day."

"Mmm, I can tell," he drawled, turning Harry on his back and pressed their bare torsos together. Draco wormed a knee in between his lover's legs, eliciting a moan. "Extra sensitive tonight?" he teased.

"You're an arse, you know that?" Harry breathed.

Draco answered him by connecting their lips together, a slow fire erupting underneath their skin. Harry gasped at the bite on his bottom lip and an invading tongue slipped into his mouth, coaxing. Their playful tangling and teasing turned into need, a drawn out battle for dominance, always ending as neither the victor since Harry was much too tenacious to succumb to Draco's obvious dominance. He could never truly win against the blonde, pointy-faced git.

"You're getting better at kissing, Scarhead."

"Shut up, Ferret."

Chuckling, Draco trailed his tongue along Harry's neck and across his collarbone. He pressed open mouthed kisses down Harry's chest and felt the intake of breath when he rolled a pert nipple into his mouth, biting a little. He brought a hand to the other, pinching and pulling, thoroughly enjoying the little sounds his lover was making. He moved his lips downward, toward the navel, and slowly kissed his way toward his boyfriend's underwear. Slipping down the only barrier between him and Harry's sex, Draco kissed over the planes of the hips laid in front of him before finally paying his attention to the newly freed prick. He set his eyes on the aroused Gryffindor, whose emerald eyes were darkened with lust, and Draco gently ran his tongue on the underside of Harry's cock, base to tip. He fondled the slit with his tongue, watching his lover bite his bottom lip, and engulfed the head into his mouth. He descended agonizingly slowly, seeing Harry's desperate need, and put an arm over his boyfriend's hips to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. Hollowing out his cheeks, he bobbed his head at a pace and enjoyed the feeling of Harry's fingers entangling in his pale blonde hair, massaging his scalp. Changing pace swiftly, he heard the moans get louder and more passionate, the sounds going straight to Draco's groin and making his own prick twitch and harden painfully. The hands in his hair tightened and the Slytherin couldn't help but groan at the tugging, the vibrations stimulating Harry's cock. Draco barely heard the warning before he felt thick liquid spraying down his throat. Choking a little, he managed to relax his airways enough to take in the rest of Harry's load, a small amount spilling over his chin.

"Well that was faster than last time," Draco stated in his usual drawl, wiping at his mouth and chin. He looked down at his lover, appreciating the picture presented to him. Harry was on his back, arms thrown among the pillows and hair tousled around his head like some dark halo. His slightly tanned chest was heaving up and down, erratic breathing coming out between kiss-swollen lips, and his legs were wide open, softening cock and puckering hole in view. Draco licked his lips, face stretching into a slow smirk. "The night's not stopping here, Gryffindor. Get ready for round two."

"Bring it on, Slytherin."

Draco chuckled and pounced on Harry. He turned the green-eyed Chosen One on his stomach, hauled his hips upwards and moved his hands southward with intent to cup those delectable arse cheeks and separate them. _I can't wait_, was what Draco thought, however, he had no intention of hurting the Golden Boy and rendering him unable to walk the next day. _After all, that would mean that there wouldn't be any shagging any time soon due to the pain._ With that thought in mind, he muttered a lubricating charm to coat his fingers before pushing a finger in his lover's tight hole, thrusting in and out slowly.

"After all the times that I've entered you, how do you manage to stay so tight, Potter?"

In reply, his black-haired partner grunted in discomfort before wiggling his hips, which Draco took as a sign to insert a second digit. Scissoring and curling his fingers, his thrusts were easy and slow before inserting a third. At this point, Harry was panting and clutching the sheets like his life depended on it. His head was slightly turned, lust-darkened eyes peeking over his shoulder to pin his half-lidded gaze on the blonde, who shivered and felt his prick twitch. Draco couldn't wait. He had to be inside Harry _now_, but his partner wasn't quite ready yet. He could feel the tightness around his fingers and he hoped to hell that Harry relaxed soon because the heavy pants and soft whines that the Gryffindor let out only served to make the blonde's head be filled with the feeling of having that heated air blowing against his heated skin, those whines turning into moans of pleasure, that tightness around his cock… The Slytherin suddenly twisted his fingers and plunged them deeper into Harry, the tips of his digits brushing against a bundle of nerves that made his lover let out a shaky and breathy, long whine. Hips started to push down against his hand, meeting his fingers halfway as he continued to thrust into the slowly relaxing ring of muscle.

"Draco.. Please-" Harry breathed, a soft moan passing his lips and that was all Draco needed. He pulled his fingers out, twisted his lover on his back, and muttered another lubricating charm before plunging his hardened organ to replace his digits. A gasp was heard when the much thicker length fully sheathed itself into the Gryffindor's well-prepared hole and soon, the sound of skin slapping against skin to a background of moans and grunts filled the room. Heat surrounded the pair as sweat rolled off in beads, hands fumbled for purchase on each other's bodies, lips connected clumsily in a wet and passionate kiss. Teeth clashed, tongues tangled, breathes came in pants and all that the both of them thought was to hold each other closer so that's what they did. Harry's arms circled around Draco's neck, fingers buried in silky hair, while his legs hooked around his lover's hips. Meanwhile, the Slytherin's fingernails dragged down his sides, eliciting a moan from his shivering partner, and clung to tanned hips in a vice-like grip. Almost bending his boyfriend in half, the blonde hurried his pace almost crazily as he rolled his own hips in order to find that bundle of nerves once again. He adjusted one of the legs around him to move it over his shoulder and the new angle brought him deeper and, almost immediately, Harry let out a keening sound in acute pleasure. At this, Draco thrust harder and more forcefully as the increased movement and the loud moans drove him over the edge.

_Close.. So close.._

Harry threw his head back, exposing his neck to open-mouthed kisses, and he moved to meet his lover's thrusts. Their close bodies pressed his prick against heated skin and the continuous friction and rough movement, coupled with the sensation of having his prostrate impaled upon, had his balls tightening and spilling white liquid against their chests. He heard himself yell Draco's name at his release and, soon, he felt his lover empty himself inside him. The pair panted, thrusts slowing down as they both came down their pleasure-induced high.

"You.. Gorgeous.. Git," Harry panted, breath ghosting over Draco's face.

"Bloody Sexy.. Gryffindor," the other replied.

"…"

"…"

"Are you going to exit me, now?"

"Not really. I'm hoping to get another round in, actually."

"Not happening."

"We'll see about that, O Chosen One."

With that, Draco gave a sharp and short thrust that hit Harry's prostrate dead on, making his dark-haired lover gasp and moan. It looks like it was going to be quite a long and enjoyable night for the pair.

_Very enjoyable indeed_, The Slytherin thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Would you have liked this one, DG? I wish I could ask you. Thanks very much for your inspiration.

p.s. Shiz, I didn't realize how long this was. 1,433 words worth of Drarry porn.._ Nice!_


End file.
